Field of the Invention
Whereas the invention is defined with especial reference to fasteners of the screw type, it is apparent that it could be applied to any type of fastener requiring the application of rotational or torque forces thereto to secure the fastener to one or more superposed elements. Most effective in adaptation of the combination would be the utility thereof as a fastener screw and power tool driver therefor; nevertheless, the invention is not to be limited to said application or to the preferred materials, defined hereinafter. The fastener device is especially adapted to insure against normal unfastening or compromise by those seeking access to the means to be fastened.
This invention is related to my copending Patent Application Ser. No. 697,950 entitled ROTARY DRIVE FASTENER, filed June 21, 1976 now abandoned.